


The Lady of the Lake

by Phoenix8822



Category: The rise of the guardians
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix8822/pseuds/Phoenix8822
Summary: Pitch Black had gone. Nightmares had gone back to only occurring every now and then. The children’s belief in Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth fairy and Sandman was reinstalled. And Jack Frost was a guardian. Everything was alright and as it was meant to be. Or so they thought. But what none of them knew (none except the man in the moon) was that a new danger was on its way to meet them - and next to it, Pitch Black would look like a ray of sunshine.





	The Lady of the Lake

Jack’s P.O.V  
I leant against one of the tall pillars in North’s grotto. Bunny was thumping his foot on the ground and sharpening his boomerang just across from me, whilst Tooth flitted between us talking in rapid fire to her baby teeth. North had summoned us all for some reason or another, and we still had no idea what it was. With him, it easily could have been to tell us of some big party he was throwing or to inform us of the end of the world. He’s Russian, I don’t know. But there we were, waiting for him to come down from that crazy office of his. When he finally appeared, he was scratching his beard in a thoughtful way - you know, like some kung fu master does when teaching a student. Bunny stopped thumping his foot and I pushed myself off of the pillar.  
“So wha’ you call us here for eh?” Bunny asked, his Australian accent making me chuckle again. I had never gotten over the first time I met him, the first time I had met the Easter Bunny, and finding out he was an Ozzy. One of the best moments of my life. Anyway, North was still scratching his beard and Tooth had finally stopped ordering around her baby teeth in order to listen. Sandman was floating in the corner looking very much asleep but I had a feeling he wasn’t. He would be listening as closely as the rest of us. 

“I had a vision this morning.” North began and I leaned forward with narrowed eyes, “A vision that told me we shall soon have another guardian.”  
“What?” Bunny spluttered. Tooth squealed in what I believed to be happiness.  
“Who is it?” She chattered, “Who is it?”  
“The man in moon will tell us soon.” North replied. No sooner were the words out of his mouth when the light of the moon began to shine brighter than ever onto the stone floor of the grotto. A figure began to form under the silvery light and we all edged closer for a better look. It was a girl, that much was clear, with long hair being blown behind her. Her eyes were almond shaped, but I couldn’t make out the colour, and her eyebrows were arched in silent challenge. She was beautiful. But I had never seen her before, she didn’t look even remotely familiar, and I had been around for over 300 years - you meet a lot of people in 300 years. It seemed the others didn’t recognise her either.  
“Who’s she?” Bunny asked, “The man in the moon has chosen another guardian but we don’t even know who she is?”  
“She’s so pretty, I bet she has very nice teeth.” Tooth added, almost to herself. Sandy just had a question mark above his head. I tilted my head and continued looking at the figure. She looked young, my age maybe, but something about her didn’t seem young, more like centuries old. I turned my attention to North who was looking at the girl with an amused expression. The other guardians had noticed it too.  
“You know who she is, don’t you?” I asked and North raised his eyebrows with a slight nod.  
“Ladies and Gentlemen,” He said, “the new guardian is the one and only Lady of the Lake."

“Lady of the Lake!” Bunny exclaimed, “You gotta be kiddin’ me!”  
“I thought Lady of the Lake was a myth.” I said.  
“A myth? No no!” North replied, “She’s even older than me, so I understand the confusion, but no no! She’s no more of a myth than you or I.”  
“What does she do? What’s her centre? How do you know her?” Tooth asked in her usual rapid fire way. North chose to answer the last question first.  
“I see her every now and then when riding my sleigh. We have not officially met but…” He trailed off. Sandy had about a dozen symbols flashing over his head, over and over again, obviously trying to ask a question but I wasn’t quite sure what it was. I had never been good at reading Sandman. I paced around the Lady of the Lake’s silver figure, swinging my staff to and fro (occasionally hitting Bunny). I had heard stories, even before I had become Jack Frost, about the Lady of the Lake. In the stories, she had given Arthur the sword Excalibur, enchanted Merlin, raised Lancelot when his Father died. She was the guardian of Avalon. I suddenly wondered if all of the King Arthur legends were true as well. Did Avalon really exist? 300 hundred years had clearly not been long enough for me to consider myself knowledgeable. Dammit.  
“Where is she?” I asked and North turned to me.  
“I don’t actually know.” He answered scratching his beard again. “She’s been known to move around quite a lot.”  
“Well we ‘ave to find her.” Bunny said, with far more enthusiasm than he had ever given me on becoming a Guardian.  
“Yes, we must!” North answered. “Prepare my Sleigh!” He shouted to the yetis and with that the Russian waddled away to get his coat.  
“No way.” Bunny said, “I ain’t going in that sleigh. The tunnels are much safer for me. I’ll call ya when I find her.” He said as he jumped down the hole that appeared beneath his tapping foot. I rolled my eyes and chuckled. Bunny had never been one for flying. Tooth was talking to her baby teeth again.  
“Go back to the castle.” She said, “Collect the teeth tonight. I won’t be there to help. I have to help find our new guardian. Oh, I do hope she has nice teeth.” The baby teeth buzzed with excitement, clearly agreeing with their boss. North chose that moment to lumber back into the room and gather us all up and into the sleigh.  
“Right!” He said, “Let’s go find our mysterious Lady of the Lake! ‘Letat!” Suddenly the reindeer began picking up speed and we sped into the sky. North produced a snow globe from his coat and threw it in front of us, shouting “England!”, and then we disappeared into a circle of black.


End file.
